Runpee
by Ryuzuma
Summary: "Sebab, dia tak punya wajah."/"Tidak ada yang bisa melihat Hantu."/"Bantu aku menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya, kenapa aku gantayangan seperti sekarang ini." / RnR


**Runpee**

 **Ryuzuma Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto-Sensei  
**

 **NarutoxHinata**

 **Rate T, OOC**

 **Horor-Romance**

 **Read and Review**

* * *

 **Bagian I  
**

Seorang berjalan cepat di lorong sepi, langkah kakinya semakin melaju, seolah ia tengah dikejar oleh seseorang. Sesekali gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, seperti memastikan sesuatu. Dan kau tahu? Disana tidak ada apa-apa, tapi gadis itu masih berlari. Entah apa yang membuatnya merasa was-was. Hantu? Kau percaya dengan hal semaram itu di zaman _milleneal_ ini? Tentu saja, tidak.

Nafasanya semakin memburu dan keringan bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Cahaya yang hanya dibantu oleh lampu seadanya tak membantu banyak untuk mengurangi kegundahan wanita ini.

 _ **Brakkkkk**_

Secepat mungkin wanita itu membuka sebuah pintu dan menutupnya rapat. Tangannya masih memegang knop, seolah sewaktu-waktu pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sakura melihat rekan sekamarnya tiba dengan konsdisi seolah tengah dalam kejaran seseorang.

Hinata berbalik, menatap Sakura namun tangannya masih merapat memegangi knop pintu.

"Dia...," Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya "dia...,"

Sakura mengerutkan kening bingung, dia siapa. Siapa yang di maksud _'dia'_ oleh Hinata sampai terlihat ketakutan dan berkeringat seperti ini.

"Dia siapa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura lagi memastikan siapa yang dimaksud Hinata. "Kau seperti di kejar hantu saja." Lanjut Sakura sambil sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Perkenalkan Hinata adalah salah satu penghuni asrama putri ini. Tepatnya baru seminggu dia pindah dari sekolah asalnya dan sekarang menjadi teman sekamar Sakura, gadis yang lebih awal tinggal di kamar tersebut.

Hinata melepaskan peganggan pintunya, diganti dengan menyandarkan punggung nya ke pintu dan masih dengan ekpresi yang sama. Tatapannya terlihat serius melihat "Apa kau pernah melihat laki-laki di asrama ini?"

"Kau bercanda," gumam Sakura tidak memikirkan hal lain, bagi nya ucapan Hinata adalah sebuah _guyonan_. Ini adalah asrama putri. Jelas semua yang tinggal di sini adalah makhluk yang bernama wanita. Asrama laki-laki memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, tapi saat ini adalah malam hari sangat tidak mungkin bagi siswa laki-laki keluar dari area para penjaga disana. Ya, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka meng- _halal-_ kan semua cara. Tapi tetap saja kemungkinannya sangat sedikit.

"Tadi aku melihatnya, dia mengejarku." Hinata menyakinkan dengan sorot mata seolah menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dia ucapkan adalah kebenaran.

"Kua yakin?" Masih tidak mempercayainya, kini Sakura mendekat ke arah Hinata " Apa dia tampan?" Tatapan Hinata berbalik jadi tatapan jail dengan kekehan menggoda Hinata.

Hinata menggangguk "Tapi, masalahnya aku tidak bisa menyebut dia tampan." Ucapnya perlahan menydahi sandarannya pada pintu. Tapi ucapan Hinata itu membuat gadis _pinky_ itu semakin tertarik dengan cerita Hinata. Dia kemudian mengekor pada Hinata yang kini berjalan kearah ranjang tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Hinata mendudukan tubuhnya pada kasur dan di susul Sakura yang mengikuti Hinata.

"Sebab, dia...," ucapan Hinata menggantung membuat Sakura menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Sebab?" Sakura membuat pertanyaan dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"Sebab, dia tak punya wajah." Ungkap Hinata serius. Sakura terbunngkam, mulutnya menganga karena terlambat terkatup.

"Hinata...!" Sakura berteriiak, "Sialan, aku benar-benar sempat percaya." Gerutu Sakura kesal dengan tingkah teman barunya itu. Memang ada rumor bahwa Hinata pindah ke sekolah asrama ini karena dia bisa melihat hantu dan itu menyebabkan dia sering berteriak ketakutan hingga menjadi pusat keganduhan di sekolah lamanya. Tapi, Sakura tidak mempercaya itu. Sebelum mendengar apa yang barusan Hinata ucapkan.

Gelak tawa kini terdengar renyah dari mulut Hinata. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Sakura percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia ucapkan. "Kau itu lucu,mudah sekali kau percaya. Hahaha." Hinata berbicara sambil mengelap air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Sementara Sakura terlihat menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Ya,ya ya..," Ucap Sakura malas sambil memutar matanya. "Aku yang salah sih terlalu terbawa suasana." Lanjut Sakura memperlihatkan kekesalannya.

Hinata berhenti tertawa. Tampaknya Sakura benar-benar marah "Maaf, aku tak percaya kau sepolos itu."

Sakura semakin kesal "Tapi, kau tahu Sakura?" Hinata tak berniat menjaili Sakura lagi karena kemungkinan jika dia melakukan hal serupa maka dapat dipastikan dia akan tidur di luar kamar.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melihat Hantu."Jelas Hinata, dan anehnya Sakura kembali tertarik untuk mendengarkan ucapan Hinata. Meski ada kemungkinan dia akan dihianati kembali. "Jika memang manusia bisa melihat hantu, maka tidak mungkin jenis hantu berbeda-beda di setiap negara. Kau tahu, setiap negara punya berbagai jenis hantu seperti _mummi_ dan pampir." Jelas Hinata membuat Sakura akhirnya kembali menghadap Hinata dan mendengarkan seksama.

"Lalu apa yang sering mereka lihat?" tanya Sakura membahas mengenai penyataan temannya itu.

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi mereka, tapi entahlah..," Kini Hinata merubah posisi nya dengan merebahkan badannya "Manusia hanya bisa mencium bau hantu, tapi tidak bisa melihat seperti apa hantu itu."

Sakura terlihat berfikir keras tentang argumen Hinata barusan. Mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi kenapa banyak orang mengaku bisa melihat hantu.

"Sudahlah, kau tidur sana. Semakin lama ku ceritakan kau pasti tidak akan bisa tidur." Ucapan terakhir Hinata cukup membuat Sakura merangkak bangun dari kasur Hinata dan langsung naik ke kasurnya yang tepatnya berada di atas ranjang Hinata.

"Oke, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." Sakura menyerah dengan introgasinya karena dia yakin pasti orang akan menyesal disini adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kini mereka sudah di tempat tidurnya masing-masing dan Sakura sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Tatapannya terkesan was-was dengan sekeilingnya "Kenapa harus disini juga?" Hinata membuang nafasnya. Matanya terpajam tapi tidak bisa tertidur.

"Ayolah, anggap saja kau tak mendengarnya. Kau tidak mendengarnya. Hinata, kau tidak mendengarnya." Seolah membaca mantra, Hinata mencoba mendengarkannya. Tapi apa yang Hinata dengar sebenarnya. Karena tidak ada suara sama sekali di ruangan ini.

* * *

 **Runpee**

* * *

"Sebagai makhluk sosial kita harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain, maka kita akan menjadi..,"

"Berisik...!" Tiba-tiba saja saat Kurenai-sensei sedang menerangkan mengenai norma kehidupan, seorang murid berteriak yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian se _antero_ kelas.

Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya, semua mata sudah tertuju padanya. Ah, tanpa sadar dia berteriak tidak wajar. Namun bukan hanya pandangan teman-temannya yang terlihat aneh dengan tingkah Hinata, ada bisikan lain yang menyebakan Hinata berteriak seperti tadi.

"Kau jelas-jelas mendengarkanku, hei gadis bodoh!" Suara itu hanya bisa didengar oleh Hinata. Dan ternyata dia lah yang menjadi alasan Hinata berlari di lorong semalam. Suara itu selalu mengganggu Hinata, memanggil nama Hinata. Dan suara itu suara laki-laki. Entah seusianya atau tidak tapi dari _intonasi_ suaranya tidak terlalu berat.

Hinata coba mengacuhkannya dan bersikap normal kembali. "Hinata tolong jangan berteriak, jika tidak mengerti tanyakan." Tegur Kurenai-sensei membuat Hinata semakin mengacuhkan suara itu.

"Maaf, sensei."

"Hinata, kau mendengarku bukan?" Kembali suara itu mengusik ketenangan Hinata. Cukuplah di sekolahnya dulu dia sering menjadi penyebab onar tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Hiduplah damai, Nona Hyuga.

"Hinata!" Tempramen hantu itu terlihat sangat jelas di telinga Hinata sampai karena hembusan nafas sang hantu halaman buku yang di gunakannya sebagai tempat menulis terbuka beberapa lembar.

"Sssshhhh,"Hinata mendesis sama geramnya dengan hantu tersebut. Jelas dia geram karena terus-menerus diganggu oleh hantu gentayangan itu.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu pelajaran saya. Terimakasih." Akhirnya Kurenai-sensei pamit bersamaan dengan bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa siswi terlihat menghambur ke luar ruangan kelas termasuk Hinata yang tidak memperdulikan siapa-siapa karena telinganya sudah cukup _budeg_ mengengarkan ocehan hantu bawel itu sejak tadi.

"Hinata, kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya Sakura sebelum Hinata benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau duluan saja, ada yang harus aku bereskan." Ucap Hinata sambil beranjak dari ruangan kelas menuju salah satu kelas kosong di lantai dua. Tentu saja di ikuti seorang yang sama sekali tak dia lihat namun bisa dia mencium aromanya dan terus-terusan megoceh memanggil namanya.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Tanya Hinta ber _monolog_. Ah, mungkin sebenarnya dia memang benar-benar tengah berkomunikasi dengan seseorang. Tapi sayangnya hanya dia yang bisa mendengar dan merasakannya.

"Kenapa akau tidak medengarkanku. Padahal sudah semalaman aku memanggilmu." Ucap pemuda tembus pandang. Wajah pemuda itu tampan, seusia dengan Hinata. Matanya biru laut, dengan garis-garis tipis di pipinya. Rambutnya yang kuning terlihat cerah, namun sayang Hinata tidak bisa melihat semua itu. Yang dia tahu hanya dia adalah sumber ketidaktenangan telinganya dari semalam suntuk.

Hinata mendengus tak peduli "Kau itu hantu, kau tidak boleh mengganggu ku." Tegas Hinata yang merasa risih.

"Aku Naruto, bukan hantu." Tungkas Hantu yang menyebutnya sebagai Naruto.

"Tapi kau sudah mati kan?" Tanya Hinata balik. Gadis yang cukup cerdas memang. Disisi lain Naruto-nama si Hantu- terlihat duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Kau benar," Naruto melihat kearah Hinata. Jelas ini tidak adil. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat Hinata tapi tidak dengan gadis itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Hinata lagi, jelas gadis itu tidak mau membuang banyak waktu hanya untuk mengurusi hantu gentayangan itu.

"Bantu aku...," Hinata melihat ke arah barat yang sebarnya dia tengah membelakangi Naruto. Mereka mengobrol tapi tidak ada timbal balik. Hinata seolah sedang berbicara dengan angin – _yang membuatnya terlihat gila_ \- sementara Naruto terlihat bodoh karena berbicara dengan orang yang hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya.

"Bantu aku menemukan siapa aku sebenarnya, dan kenapa aku gantayangan seperti sekarang ini." Lanjut Naruto dengan suara memohon

"Apa yang kau berikan jika aku membantumu?"

* * *

Lanjut ke _chapter_ selanjunya..,

Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya hybernasi :D

Maafkan ya minna, Ryu memang menyebalkan :(

Ditunggu juga kelanjutan **_Handsome Cat_ **nya :)

 _Review reader_ adalah semangat Ryu..


End file.
